Heart Of The Ocean
by teardroprosa
Summary: The roaring winds. The shimmering seas. The starry skies. A ticket to a luxurious Mediterranean cruise. And lastly, an insane bucket list with a deadline. What happens when all that stands in the way of love and desire is the composer herself? Will she succumb to what her heart wants and let the no-love rule slip by? Haruka X Everyone
1. Chapter 1- Possibilities

_**A/N: Here I ammmm with a light-hearted new series bc working on my other work can sometimes rile my mind LOL Apologies if you're someone wo reads Threnody and hoped that I'd update that. I MEAN I WILL. SOON. Now then onto the chapter~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- Possibilities**_

"H-a-r-u-k-aaa~!" Tomochika sang out in a frustrated tone as she gently nudged her best friend's arm, in an attempt to wake her up. She was trying to do so for the past few minutes but Haruka didn't budge. The rosette's lips were slightly open, her chest rose and fell gently.

A small smile of victory dusted across Tomochika's lips when she saw Haruka stir, arms stretching. Her coral hair was tousled, her golden eyes were droopy . She yawned, rubbing her eyelids.

"Tomo..cha..n..?" She softly asked, rising slowly from the cot. She sat up and stretched again like a kitten. She blinked thrice, expecting to feel warm sunshine on her face and to hear the birds chirping like every other morning.

What she heard though, were waves. Powerful and strong, they carried a tune of their own as they swayed to the tune of the wind. She immediately got off her bed, still in pyjamas, running to her balcony and throwing the sliding windows open.

Her eyes widened. Here she stood facing the deep blue waters of the Mediterranean as the breeze kissed her face, blowing some of her hair into her eyes. She pushed back the unruly strands and gaped. How did she momentarily forget where she was?

Her fingers tightened along the railings as the ship sailed ahead. Winds roared as she laid her eyes upon the white foam upon the crests of the tides. Seagulls and albatrosses flew by. Tomochika giggled behind her.

"Looks like someone forgot her current location." The redhead winked playfully, petting Haruka's hair gently with a smile. The rosette smiled widely at her best friend.

"I did! I was so tired when we boarded last night that I didn't even realise that we'll be spending the next weeks here. I'm so scatterbrained." Haruka chuckled, breathing in the air of the sea. With a smile still on her face, she hopped into the bathroom in order to get ready for the day. Tomochika pulled out a dress for her from her suitcase along with a pendant.

"There was something I had to tell you Haruka." The rosette raised an eyebrow quizzically. Why did Tomochika sound so guilty? She poked her head out, her toothbrush in her mouth.

"You missed the ship tour today morning." Tomochika said with a strained smile. Haruka's jaw dropped as her toothbrush fell out of her mouth, hitting the floor with a plop. "EHHH?! But...but...but! I wanted to..." She trailed off, bending down to pick her toothbrush up.

"I know. I came to pick you, I even pushed you awake but you told me to go ahead and that you'll join me soon. I think you were talking in your sleep." Tomochika shook her head, raising the dress to give it a full look in the mirror.

"Oh...I remember now. I told you to not worry about me too..." Haruka mumbled before stuffing her pink toothbrush back into her mouth, brushing more vigorously. Her heart sank. She wanted to see the cruise's interiors before deciding what to do here.

"I think they'll have another tour." Tomochika offered reassuringly. "I got you a map of the place though." She grinned, taking the said pamphlet from her purse. Haruka resisted a squeal but she freshened up quickly, eager to have a look.

* * *

The shower was lukewarm but Haruka was still flushed, mainly due to excitement. Her eyes swept by the large sheet spread across the white linen of her bedsheets, observing every little detail.

She was wearing a yellow dress, the colour of buttercups and she put a butterfly necklace. Her dress flowed like a gown, making her feel like a princess. Tomochika always knew how to pick the right dress. She even put a light shade of rose lipstick on Haruka, insisting that she wanted to make her look prettier.

The redhead herself wore fashion on her body. She was dressed in a wine red sleeveless top paired with a light yellow coat which appeared to be a peach colour and elegant, sleek black pants. She put on diamond earrings and a bracelet along with white heels. Classy and neat. Tomochika managed to rock any kind of style.

"Amazing...there's even a ballroom here." Haruka remarked with awe, her fingertips tracing the map lightly. Tomochika nodded. "This is a pretty luxurious cruise. S.S. Gondola." Tomochika winced at the name but didn't comment further.

"It's rather funny how it's called a gondola when it really does not look like one..." Haruka chuckled nervously. The map boasted the fine extravagance that Saotome's newly built cruise would offer. Her breakfast was a simple English one but it was delicious and scrumptious, indicating the skill and prowess of the chefs aboard. She swore that she could still taste the succulent sausages and rich omelettes.

Her eyes drank in the surroundings of her room. The floor was carpeted in a rich shade of velvety blue. The wall right in front of her, facing her bed was black with a few silver songbirds painted at the top corner. The wall which her bed rested against, was white with black swirls towards the bottom corners. She had a round coffee table and two large, comfy couches.

There was an armoire beside a large mirror which also had an alabaster vanity cabinet with intricate blue knobs. Her bed was queen sized, one she had never slept in, and the cosiest place in the entire room. It had a silvery blue blanket and lily white bedsheets. It was like as she was living in an ocean-like palette herself.

"It is awesome, eh?" Tomochika interrupted her observing; Haruka nodded in agreement. "Can you believe that we have such a large pool on one of the decks?" She pointed with her finger on the map. "It's shaped like a flower petal! Or so, the guide had said." Tomochika sighed, obviously taken aback herself by the luxury.

"We also have an English and Japanese tea room, a solarium, a pub, and many many practice rooms for music and choreography!" The redhead listed, putting her palm on her forehead to feign that she had a headache and fell onto the bed with a plop.

"The President really went all out..." Haruka said with a smile. She traced the map with her fingers again. "Why did he call it a gondola?"

"I thought he'd name it something worthy of the luxury it leaks off." Tomochika said, sounding sarcastic. Haruka nodded approvingly. "Something like...Lunar or..um..Diamond..or King." She offered, her hands waving.

Tomochika snorted. "King indeed." She rolled to Haruka, resting her head on her lap. "Oh well! At least I can now cross out something from my bucket list!" She said, smirking like a cat which just received a bucket of cream.

Haruka's eyes drifted to the ocean and how magnificent the blue looked. "A bucket list?" She asked, meeting Tomochika's magenta eyes that posed a contrast to all the oceanic colours.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Going on a luxurious Mediterranean cruise has always, ALWAYS been my dream!" Tomochika sighed dreamily. "I made a deal with the President. If we manage to sell three million copies of all our new CDs, he'd give us a good, well deserved break. I also suggested the cruise. Who knew that he'd actually keep his promise?" She recalled, laughing.

"It is a lovely ship." Haruka said. "A lovely break too." She added with a sigh. Tomochika poked her best friend's nose. "You've never thought about making a bucket list, Haruka?" She asked, her lips forming a little pout.

"Eh..no. I never had the time." She admitted, sighing again. "It would be nice though. It seems adventurous and fun." She smiled to herself, eyes closing as she tried to picture herself doing all the things she really wanted to do. Tomochika noticed her wistful and longing expression and inwardly frowned.

"It doesn't seem to be adventurous and fun! It IS adventurous and fun!" Tomochika grinned instead, getting off the bed to grab a big notepad and two pens. She knew just what to do. Haruka gave her a puzzled look, raising her eyebrows.

"Let's make you an insane bucket list with a deadline!" Tomochika announced victoriously and Haruka's eyes turned wide as saucers. "Ehhh?!" She gave her best friend a look that she hoped would be shocked and disapproving but Haruka couldn't stop the excitement and thrill coursing through her body. "Tomo-chan!" She whined.

"Don't "Tomo-chan" me! I know you've always wanted to have an adventure Haruka. That you've always wanted to experience that rush of adrenaline when you do something daring. You've always wished for it but you never reached out because you were afraid."

Her best friend was not going to take no for an answer. It wasn't like as if Haruka was going to refuse her either. Everything that Tomochika said there was true. She was curious but scared. Of what, she didn't know. This cruise might just be that opportunity she needs.

Haruka could refuse her. She could say that she'd rather work or that she's too nervous and scared. She could also pretend to faint out of fright but the notepad in Tomochika's hand was calling out to her. It tempted her with the prospective of _more_. All she had to do was reach out. Maybe she could actually clech something she wanted. She could try to do things that she always dreamed of.

Tomochika held out a pen and the notepad, an inviting smirk plastered on her face in anticipation. She was expecting Haruka's answer to her silent offer. Haruka felt her mind order her to refuse as sometimes Tomochika did want to do crazy things.

If Tomochika gave her a list that she wanted to Haruka to try, the rosette might collapse! Her mind made sense but she felt her heart tug. How would it be to take a risk? She breathed shakily, her hands seemed to curl into a fist.

Tomochika frowned. She knew Haruka was afraid and that so many things seemed to pass by in her friend's shimmering golden-green eyes. She could see the excitement but another emotion present in equal amounts was hesitation. She retreated her outstretched arm with the pen and notepad but at the last moment, Haruka accepted it, taking the two items. The redhead made no effort to mask her surprise.

"Haruka..." Was all she could say.

"You're right...I've always seen you go get what you long for Tomo-chan. This cruise is one of those things." Tomochika didn't reply, scooting closer to Haruka.

"I...I want to try out something new. Something different. I think this cruise may just be a chance for me. I don't have anything to work on and..." She bit her lip. "I don't want to be bored here..." She mumbled.

She didn't like how mundane she was. She longed to be more daring and bold, like Tomochika but always chickened out. She enjoyed making music and thinking up of compositions but in her spare time, she always dreamed about what else she could do. She did get tired of baking, gardening and other things in her daily routine. She longed to be more adventurous. To try something different. To laugh like a maniac after doing something daring. To feel the hairs on her arm stand up with the thrill a person received. To live and experience instead of imagining.

She smiled sadly. Alas, she was too afraid. And now Tomo-chan stood there, offering her a chance to take the leap. Her hands clenched around the notepad. "There..have been things that I want to do..." She whispered, Tomochika leaned closer to hear her better. "But...I want to do different things too.." She muttered in a susurrate and Tomochika gave her an excited smile.

"I shall help then! I could give you ten daring things to do!" She said with a playful smirk. Haruka chuckled. "Yes please. Nothing too daring though..." She said shyly, biting her lip.

"Too bad. I was thinking of putting pole-dancing and skinny dipping as two of those items." Tomochika confessed with a mock pout.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka scolded, her voice turning shriller with shock.

Tomochika winked. "Just kidding." Haruka pouted in reply. "It's not funny." She croaked, ignoring that little jolt of electricity at the mention of things from the dark side. She admitted to herself that she didn't have the guts to try out something that looked so...forbidden. Despite how thrilling it would be.

"There are pole-dancing classes here. I might give them a try." Tomochika confided with a devilish smirk. "Now then~" She gushed, her expression filled with anticipation. "Let's make your list!"

The first few things that Haruka wanted to do came quite easily. She set her hand to the paper, the pen making scratching sounds as she wrote down her tasks.

 _Play the piano in the grand theatre_  
 _Dance a waltz in the ballroom_  
 _Try the titanic pose_  
 _Make a croquembouche in the ship's kitchens_  
 _Visit the pets section aboard_

She pondered on what to do next. Her eyes flew to Tomochika who was thinking of ten moderately tingling goals for Haruka to complete. Excitement flushed through the rosette's veins as she wondered what her best friend would give. The deadline was obvious. She'd have to complete these within the next thirteen weeks. That is, before the trip ended. The map was lying on her pillow and she reached out for it, looking at the places where they would stop.

 _Cannes_  
 _Nice_  
 _Barcelona_  
 _Florence_  
 _Venice_  
 _Naples_  
 _Athens_  
 _Santorini_  
 _Mykonos_

The next few things that she wanted to do were inspired by the locations. She scribbled them down, smiling to herself.

 _Eat ice cream in Florence (gelato)_  
 _See a sunset on a Greek island_  
 _Go on an actual gondola_  
 _Try paella, tapas and sangria at Barcelona_  
 _Visit the Parthenon and Acropolis in Athens_

Tomochika's chest warmed with happiness when she saw Haruka scribbling down her heart's wishes onto that sheet of paper. It would be an ordinary thing to someone else but to Haruka, those were her dreams. She chuckled to herself before jotting down the last item on her list of tasks for Haruka.

The rosette bit her lip as she wrote down the two final things which were something she couldn't bring herself to admit out loud.

 _Try a makeover_  
 _Write a song for myself._

She read out the first ten items on her list to Tomochika who nodded, acknowledging every task. She was right. She couldn't bring herself to say out the last two items.

"A croquembouche eh?" Tomochika stared at her. Haruka nodded. "I've never got a chance to make one back at home. It requires too many ingredients and so much work." The rosette sighed.

"And eat gelato in Florence. Cute." Tomochika chuckled. "I didn't know there was a pets section on board though."

"Its there." Haruka pointed in the map. Tomochika tapped the pen on her lips. "Hmmm."

"Tomo-chan." Haruka smiled at her, anticipation thumping in her heart, signalling her to read out her set of tasks for Haruka.

Tomochika cleared her throat, her eyes glittering with humour as she read out what she wrote.

 _Attend the jewellery making class on board_  
 _Go surfing_  
 _Participate in La Tomatina at Barcelona_  
 _Attend a massage class aboard_  
 _Go on the fashion runaway along with Tomochika in Cannes_  
 _Try six different types of alcohol_  
 _Go scuba diving_  
 _Learn to salsa_  
 _Participate in the karaoke competition on board_  
 _Kiss someone on the Eiffel Tower_

"KISS SOMEONE?!" Haruka shrieked, dropping the paper. Suddenly, all of the items mentioned by Tomochika earlier seemed to be far more easier. She would walk on a runway in Cannes and shimmy her hips for a salsa but kiss someone?! Was Tomo-chan out of her mind?!

"Tomo-chan, I can't!" Haruka objected, blushing as red as her best friend's cherry locks. Tomochika _tsk_ ed with a smirk.

"You can kiss yourself if you want but you have to kiss on the Eiffel Tower!" Tomochika gushed, stars twinkling in her magenta eyes. "Wouldn't that just be so romantic though, Haruka?!" She squealed and Haruka looked away. It would be very romantic.

"But..." She tried to protest but Tomochika smirked. "So you only seem to have an issue with the last task. Meaning you're totally cool with the rest!"

"Ummm..." Haruka pouted, but her eyes didn't betray the little tingles that seemed to make her feel more..alive. "Alright. I'll try. No promises about the kissing though." She conceded and Tomochika clapped excitedly.

"Now we're talking! I can circle the location of the rooms for all the class activities you want to do on board! Oh, Haruka you have no idea how proud I am of you for trying something new!" She pulled the rosette in for a tight hug, nuzzling her pink cheeks. Haruka laughed nervously.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." She clasped her hands together.

Her eyes returned to the sea as she opened the windows, feeling the sea breeze again. She sighed happily as she let the air play with her hair, cooling her suddenly warm cheeks. She felt so...free. So adventurous. She laughed, the wind carrying the musical sound over the waves.

Tomochika stood behind her. The redhead forgot to mention one thing. The two of them aren't the only people from the agency aboard Saotome's gondola. Ringo was their tour guide today morning. Tomochika smirked. _The boys are here too, Haruka. Imagine their looks when they see you chasing the items on your list!_

She giggled along with Haruka. _Well, isn't this going to be a dreamy summer? Who knows what could happen up here? Saotome isn't aboard to monitor us so in a way, his stupid no-love rule holds no meaning. The boys don't know that you're here, dear. I'm just waiting for when they'll notice you! Who knows this list might just bring you closer to them?_

The waves brushed against the ship as it sailed forth, into a new path filled with adventure. Haruka smiled softly to herself. These were her desires.

 _And she was going to fulfil them._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So then, what do you think about this? See the connection between the list and our boys~? ;)) Do leave a review!_**

 ** _~Gemma_**


	2. Chapter 2- Hearts Beating

_**A/N: Look who's back! Without further ado, lets get onto the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2- Hearts Beating**_

* * *

S.S. Gondola, despite the silly name, screamed of luxury from the walls, to the furnishings, to the flooring. The hallways (could she really call them that?) were carpeted in a lush velvety mat that bore the colour of a wild red poppy. The walls were pale gold hooked by delicately ornamented lamps which bowed forward. Paintings depicting angels and other mystifying mythological beings joined the lamps, giving a celestial feel. The ceiling was a dark azure, dotted with golden, silver and white dots symbolic of a night sky. This couldn't be a corridor, it was a glimpse of paradise.

Haruka spent the afternoon exploring the place, enthralled with it's ethereal beauty, that captured hearts and dropped jaws. She traced the walls, eyes fixated on the silvery swirls decorating the pale gold. These only shone when light was directly flashed onto them. With a mesmerised sigh, she recalled what all she did today.

So far, her favourite locations were the ballroom, the piano room, the pool deck (was it the third one?) and most importantly, the solarium. The room was a work of art, with glass roofs overshadowing as sunlight poured in, illuminating and shining its light onto the wildflowers and mini forest placed in there. In the centre lay a large lake with a fountain and statue. The piece of marble was heart wrenching yet strikingly beautiful. It was a white and depicted a beautiful angel whose locks were blown by the wind as she shielded a larger male angel, whose wings were dropped low and appeared to be cut. He refused to look at the light unlike her. An angel from heaven, shielding a fallen angel.

She also took a round around the choreography and other practice rooms, grateful to find a piano in every room. The tour guide even took her group to the kitchens where chefs whipped dishes after dishes to perfection. Haruka's mouth watered but her eyes were twinkling throughout, excited for the next location.

The rosette gripped onto the silver railings, letting the sea breeze wash her face with its chilling refreshment as she slowly made her way back to her room. Tomochika would have finished her working out by now. Her golden-green eyes twinkled with anticipation, her fingers twitched with inspiration. Maybe she could begin working on her song today itself.

Her red ballet flats softly advanced onto the wooden floor, her coral hair blown by the wind. She chuckled, enjoying the caress, brushing back her hair and fastening it into a little ponytail with a pink rubber band.

 _Woof!_

Haruka turned around. Behind her stood a little dog, probably a puppy, staring up at her with it's warm, pleading chocolate eyes. The rosette couldn't help her smile, bending low to lift the animal into her arms. The ombre furry creature licked her face happily, woofing with delight.

"Hello there...are you lost?" She asked the puppy. With another lick, the puppy whimpered in reply. Haruka petted it gently. It had a yellow ribbon tied around it neck and a golden pendant hanging from the satin.

"Maybe I should take you to the pets centre..." She suggested to herself, shuffling into her purse, looking for the map Tomochika had handed her. The pup squealed and jumped off her arms, taking her pink bag in its mouth.

"Hey!" She could only muster that cry of surprise. Everything happened so fast, now the pup bounded for the corridors, wagging its tail. Haruka ran behind it.

"Wait, return that!" She helplessly cried out but the pup didn't halt, running till the end of the corridor. It made it's way back upstairs with a frantic Haruka chasing behind with all of her strength. The rosette carefully climbed the stairs, not wanting to trip and fall over.

The dog barked again, its mouth firm on the handle of her bag. It waited at the top for the worried rosette to reach it before taking off again, its little legs as fast as a jet ski compared to the slow Haruka.

"Where are you taking me?!" Haruka gripped the railing and took a minute to steady her breathing before taking the second flight of stairs, making sure to not lose the brown puppy. "Hey, wait!" She gasped, taking a seat on the stairs to rest her legs. The pup halted near the door, patiently observing her. It had no intention to come closer to Haruka for it knew the rosette might snatch the bag when the opportunity arose. When Haruka was back on her feet, the pup sprinted straight into a hallway that led towards a deck with a large pool.

* * *

Chest heaving, hands on her knees, Haruka winced at the bright sunlight onto her face when she finally reached her supposed destination. Her eyes haphazardly searched the place, looking for her back and the little thief that took of with it. Clearly the midget stood right beneath her before it woofed with a grin and ran off again, Haruka this time was faster but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, her eyes fixed onto the ground and the brown puppy.

Her face hit into a hard material and she squeaked, pushing herself back and rubbing her nose. Her eyes were on the wooden floor of the deck. The puppy hid behind a set of long, alabaster legs, purse still in its mouth. Haruka directed her gaze upwards, her eyes meeting forest green ones that glimmered in pleasant surprise.

"Haru...chan...?" The familiar sweet voice rattled her senses into working from the previous shock, her face beaming with a smile.

Here stood none other than Natsuki, wearing a black and white striped top with similarly shaded shorts. He had a piyo chan cap on his head and wore yellow goggle instead of his usual glasses. Natsuki also had an inflated yellow tube around his waist with a piyo chan sticking out from the centre.

All the yellow complimented his lemon blonde hair that curled soothingly around his pale face that now bore the expression of surprise. Haruka couldn't help the joy and excitement in her tone.

"Shinomiya-san!"

His smile brightened as he wrapped around her in a tight hug, giggling like a child. "Wahh! It's really Haru-chan! I am so so so happy to see you!"

Haruka nodded excitedly and pulled away so she could breathe. A woof interrupted their meeting and she sighed at the joyous pup. "Naughty doggy." She chided, lifting the cheery animal. It whimpered, eyes downcast in sadness. She chuckled, taking her bag and slinging it over her arm.

"This is Elizabeth, Haru-chan." Natsuki introduced, coddling and kissing the adorable puppy's head. She woofed happily, jumping into Natsuki's arms, surrounding his face with countless licks. Haruka chuckled at the picture they posed together.

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth." She greeted politely, earning a bark as her reply.

"GOT YOU NATSUKIIII!" A yelp sounded and flashes passed her eyes, she was soon shielded by Natsuki's large body as a water balloon struck his back, he giggled at the cold sensation but the sound wasn't a happy one. Handing Haruka Elizabeth with a polite smile, he turned to his attacker, pulling out a water balloon from his tube and laughed altogether too cheerily.

"Syoooooo-channnnnnn~~" He cooed, before flinging his arm and the green oval from his palm bounded for Syo at high speed, hitting his face in splat.

"NANAMI?!" Was what the duo heard before the balloon graced itself flat onto the short blonde's face. With a loud shriek, Syo wavered on his footing, his legs twisting as he fell straight into the shimmering light blue waters with a loud splash.

"Syo-kun!" Haruka yelled worried, running to the side of the pool with Natsuki who had his mouth shaped in an 'o,' obviously surprised at how powerful his throw was.

Syo poked his head out of the chill water with a scowl that soon faded when his sky blue eyes lay upon a worried Haruka, whose arm was stretched to help him out. His cheeks were tinted in a soft pink shade and he cleared his throat before swimming for the silver ladder at the edge of the pool to help himself up.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, looking away. Haruka let a relieved sigh. Syo's blush couldn't help but progress into a redder shade when he realised that unlike Natsuki, he was shirtless. Not that he was ashamed of his body, he just didn't know how to not be nervous around a girl he liked.

"I didn't know you'd be here..Nanami..." Syo rubbed the back of his head and Haruka chuckled.

"I'm so happy to see you! I didn't know that you two would be here too!" She clapped her hands with a bright smile. Syo's heartbeats quickened like his breathing and he looked away, suddenly feeling heat all over him. His red face was met with another pink balloon that precisely exploded onto his mouth with an icy splat. He gagged, not liking the taste of plastic near his lips and tongue.

"OI! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT HUH?!" He bellowed angrily, looking for the mischievous troublemaker, palms curled into impatient fists.

"That would be me." A smooth voice, like honey, sent cold shudders down Syo's spine as he turned to face Ren who confidently strode to them, a hibiscus twirling in his fingers. Masato stood, his feet only a few inches behind Ren, a light blue jacket covering his physique from the strong heat.

"REN! YOUUU!" Syo stomped for the honey blonde man who ignored him, heading straight for Haruka.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Ren asked with a wink, gently placing the yellowish-pink hibiscus in Haruka's hair. Syo gritted his teeth, irritated at Ren's blatant ignorance. "I didn't think we'd find the little lamb here too~" Ren continued, about to kiss Haruka's cheek in a greeting but was pulled back by Masato who silently yanked the chain of his pendant behind.

"Nanami." The bluenette nodded, acknowledging her, a smile dusting his lips.

"How about letting go of me, Hijirikawa?" Ren teased, Masato's eyebrows twitched but he let him go, folding his arms.

"Jinguji-san. Hijirikawa-san." Haruka smiled, her cheeks pink from being this close to Ren moments ago. "I'm really happy to see you all here!"

The four of them smiled in return. The quintet stood in silence, enjoying their presence until a rain of water balloons followed by a hose, cut in, drenching all of them in cold water. Shrieks were heard as they fumbled about. Haruka sneezed, wringing her clothes before turning her head up to meet a trio grinning down at the four guys.

"I suppose this makes us the winner." Tokiya mused from the lifeguard's box above, a playful smirk highlighting his expression. Otoya nodded with a grin beside him, holding a hose that shot a lesser amount of water now. Cecil had one last water balloon in his palm as he clapped excitedly, bursting the orange balloon on his palm in the process. Cecil screamed and the rest laughed.

"Geez." Ren shook his head with a smile, spraying a few drops of water on Masato. "I didn't think Icchi would plan a secret attack like that."

Masato glared at him, jumping away and wringing the water out from his jacket. Natsuki was giggling happily, drenched and joyous. Syo just groaned, not liking that he lost but his expression soon broke out into a smile.

"WOAH NANAMI?!"

"NANAMI-SAN?!"

"MY PRINCESS?!"

The trio soon noticed who they ended up dousing in a waterfall along with the rest. Cecil jumped off the box, kissing Haruka's wet palm with a smile. The rosette blushed. "Cecil-san..."

From above, Otoya fumbled with his words, throwing the hose away. "Sorry Nanami! I didn't mean to!" He apologised, running down, his face as red as his hair. Haruka shook her head reassuringly. "No no, Ittoki-kun, I'm fine! Its nice to see you all enjoying here!" She smiled brightly at him and he laughed nervously. He would have hugged her too but he was a little intimidated to do so around the rest of STARISH.

"No you're not fine at all." Tokiya cut in apologetically, holding out a towel so she could dry herself. "I apologise Nanami-san. The idea to launch this surprise onto them was mine." Embarrassed, Tokiya looked away. Haruka accepted the towel with a smile. "It's alright and thank you, Ichinose-san."

"It's rather funny how you're here too." Tokiya pointed out.

"Nobody told us you'll be coming!" Otoya added with a nod.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd find you all here!" Haruka wiped her face meeting, everyone's gaze. A warm feeling bloomed inside her chest. "I'm really happy to see you all here!"

The boys of STARISH couldn't help the sudden quick pacing of their heart's palpitations. Otoya and Syo grinned happily. Cecil and Natsuki attacked Haruka in another hug. Ren, Masato and Tokiya each had serene smiles.

"We're all glad to have you here, Nanami." Masato said, the rest of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

From the bar in the corner, Reiji observed his juniors along with Haruka. His flamboyant neon pink shirt with light green flowers was easy to notice but the kids had missed his presence. He brushed back his brown bangs.

Taking the coconut which held his drink, he readjusted his sunglasses with a playful smile. "Kouhai-chan's here eh?" He mused to himself. His phone beeped with a text message from Ai, asking him to meet the rest of Quartet Night and the two teachers in the main lobby. Sipping his tropical extravaganza, he strolled for the stairs.

 _My my, the rest of them will be overjoyed with my news~_ He thought to himself before whistling as Reiji found his way to the lobby.

* * *

In a room, with black and gold furnishings sat the members of HEAVENS. Shion, Nagi and Yamato were watching television while Kira sat by the balcony, reading a book. Eiichi sat beside Kira, his eyes scanning the newspaper.

The door opened to reveal Eiji who arrived with a bunch of pamphlets. Clearly the young Otori brother had been strolling around the place for the day. He greeted all of them politely before settling next to Eiichi, picking up a magazine.

"I know you might call me silly but I think I saw Nanami-san while touring the Solarium today morning." Unable to hold back his words, Eiji broke their comfortable silence which resulted in Yamato immediately turning off the television. "What?!" He asked, sounding louder than he intended to.

Nagi and Shion hopped off the couch while Kira kept his book on the table and Eiichi folded the newspaper. Eiji was now met with five prying gazes and he cleared his throat, deciding to narrate his events today morning that led to his assumption.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry QN and HEAVENS were short, its so that the story progresses into the tasks! Task no.1 is up next! Have any guesses as to what it'd be? and which prince it'd be with? ;)) Tell me what you think! Do leave a review on your way out! See you in the next Threnody update! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3- Appassionato

_**A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR THIS VERY LATE UPDATE! CLASS STARTED BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3- Appassionato**_

* * *

Haruka did not expect to hear the echoes from a piano when she stopped by the theatre. Tomochika had guaranteed her that the room would not be in use earlier that morning because a theatre event would only take place sometime later in about a month. She decided to put the list to execution; starting with the first and to her, the easiest item. The piano. She did not mind playing for an audience; if the audience was just empty chairs or Tomochika.

Taking in a sharp breath she pushed open the door which opened with a light creak, making her wince. She took a moment to marvel the large room, dark furniture, red cushioned chairs and curtains, golden ornamentations on the wood and she was soon greeted with the louder sounds of _Liszt's La Campanella_ flurrying into the room, the string of notes transcending into one another with remarkable precision and...emotion. _Hijirikawa-san...?_ She couldn't help but wonder. His playing was similar, it never failed to move her. However something was off...did he always play with such precision? She assumed him to be more of an emotional player.

She clutched her heart, unable to control her fast palpitations as the tune entered into a set of faster notes, the player's fingers flew through them like as if he were gliding in the sky. "Amazing..." She heard herself whisper. Haruka had tried this composition and was satisfied with how she performed but now, that paled in comparison to the skill of what she heard now. Her breath was caught in her throat when the pianist hit the sharp keys of the piano with such speed and accuracy.

The notes went higher and higher until she swore that the ground beneath her felt so light. The song had her seeing a wave of stars and the place carried an aura of etherealising energy. She found it difficult to move, rooted to her spot, a few rows away from the stage. His skill terrified her, or was it the power of the ending notes which clung so firmly onto her heart? As the tune neared its crescendo, she had to blink several times just to feel back in reality.

She steadied her breathing first, surprised that her cheeks were flushed. Haruka could hear her footsteps as she took the stage. "Hijirikawa-san...?" She whispered, expecting to her blue haired friend behind the black grand piano, with his eyes closed, still reliving the last notes of the tune.

Cocking her head to the side, feeling a few coral strands brush her face, she glimpsed at the pianist, expecting to see Masato but then came her cry of surprise. "ICHINOSE-SAN?!"

 _TWUNG! TWANG! TWONG!_

The spell which was cast on him by music came undone and Tokiya was snapped back to reality by her voice. He stumbled back, his fingers slamming into the ivory keys cacophonously. His eyes widened and he stood up immediately, hitting into another key which made a loud " _TWUNG_!" sound.

"NANAMI-SAN?!" His face was astounded, his chest rose and fell quickly. Tokiya was breathing in gasps, left speechless by her presence here despite seeing her just yesterday. He opened his mouth to say something but instead ran his fingers through his raven hair, unsure of how to converse. Haruka herself was stunned and she mumbled incoherent words, looking instead at the red curtains behind Tokiya.

She did not expect him to blush. "I...did not think I'd have an audience today..." He trailed off, suddenly finding the turquoise stone upon his silver bracelet around his wrist very interesting to observe. Haruka was about to reply but he continued. "Hijirikawa-san told me that the theatre's piano would be free around this time, you see." He chuckled, finally making eye contact with her.

Haruka felt a blush threaten to rise up her cheeks. Her mind added "Plays the piano wonderfully" to her list of Tokiya's admirable qualities which only seemed to grow every passing day. She chuckled.

"I did not expect you to be such a talented player, Ichinose-san." She admitted, looking around the theatre. "This place does suit you very much."

"Does it now?" Tokiya smiled, sliding his hand into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm glad that you liked my playing, Nanami-san." He said honestly, before taking a seat again and running his fingers across the smooth ivory keys.

"Liked? Ichinose-san, your playing moved me! La Campanella is a rather hard piece and you performed it so...flawlessly...it left me breathless." She closed her eyes, feeling her chest tingle all over as she reminisced. She did not want to admit that she also loved how he looked when he was playing. So focused. So passionate. So...Tokiya-like. And she really loved that. Haruka always bore an admiration for Tokiya, he was a man that relaxed her and also made her heart skip beats with his sincere smile.

"I remember playing this when I had a piano recital around four years back." Tokiya said, his fingers absentmindedly playing a tune. "I picked La Campanella because I knew the tune was something that made me challenge myself and enjoy it at the very same time." The ravenette chuckled before meeting Haruka's gentle gaze.

She could not explain why but her bosom was filled with warmth whenever she learned something new about this man who fascinated her. He shone so brilliantly with his dedication. She aspired to write a song for him, no HAYATO, and now? She got so much more. Knowing these little details about Ichinose Tokiya and his life made her fingers itch, wanting to touch...him. Like on that evening after the festival at the temple. She halted herself. When did she start craving the want to touch?

Tokiya felt his expression soften naturally when it was about Haruka. He looked up at her, she was clenching her hands excitedly. He whispered, "For you." His composer blushed at the words and he smiled. He took in a deep breath and let the music carry him away. His fingers automatically started playing to the song _"Love Me" by Yiruma,_ a song he knew by heart. He knew Haruka's golden eyes were focused on him and that thought made him feel like he was on top of the world.

Whenever Tokiya thought about Haruka, he felt his heart relax warmly. For someone who worked to no end, he almost never found a moment of ease. She taught him about the value of heart when she told him that one evening about how she loved his music. She reignited his desires and now...he only wanted to get better. He couldn't thank her enough for showing him how much she believed in him. It was such a simple act but it meant so much. Before he knew it, his adoration turned into something that bore so much passion...he fell in love. He loved her unwavering determination, her perseverance, her dedication. He loved how little she felt in his arms but had a spine of steel and was unmovable when she had to be.

He exhaled a slow breath, finishing the song. He heard a few soft claps from her. He turned to meet her gaze. Haruka wiped a few tears. "That...that is a beautiful song..." She sobbed, not only because he touched her heart but also as she felt something so much deeper in those heart-aching notes.

"It is." She heard Tokiya's whisper beside her. Her hands were soon encased by his larger ones and he clenched her fingers reassuringly. "It reminds me so often of you, Nanami-san." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Ichinose-san..." She felt tears threatening to fall again. He made her feel so cherished in those few minutes and oh, how she longed to experience that again.

"Shhh..." He cooed, before leading her to the piano. "I believe that you wished to play as well." Tokiya did not want to let go of her but he had to control himself lest he kissed her and her tears away, breaking not only Shining's rules but also his teammates' trust in him (When it came to Haruka, he supposed that nobody trusted each other but all mutually agreed upon the fact that she was their composer). Haruka tightened her grip around his long fingers and nodded. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her pale pink dress and took a seat.

"So um..." She looked at the keys before chuckling. "This song is from the ending credits of a rom-com Tomo-chan was watching today morning. I rather liked the lyrics and wanted to try so..."

Tokiya nodded, folding his arms and offering her an encouraging smile. Haruka closed her eyes before setting her fingers to the keys and beginning the love song.

"Fire and Ice. This love is like fire and ice. This love is like rain in the skies..." Before Tokiya could stop himself, the lyrics popped out of his mouth.

Haruka halted her playing, her eyelids fluttering open at the sound of his voice. "Ichinose-san?" Tokiya blushed again.

"Well...it is a British rom-com so guess who watched it for laughs?" He mumbled, his lips forming a hard line. He was trying not to look ridiculous in front of her.

"Oh, Kotobuki-san?" Haruka asked with a giggle.

"Not only that, Otoya and I were forced to watch." Tokiya sighed, recalling how the two of them, Reiji and Otoya, were yelling at the screen. How Otoya turned red at the intimate scenes with Reiji poking him. How those two energetic men were lively during the film. Tokiya was immovable as a rock throughout, actually chuckling a little at some scenes and he admitted to liking the song himself.

"Would you sing along...?" Haruka asked before blushing and looking away. Tokiya's eyes widened before his expression broke out into a serene smile. "With pleasure."

 _Fire and ice_

 _This love is like fire and ice_

 _This love is like rain and blue skies_

 _This love is like sun on the rise_

 _This love got me rolling the dice_

 _Don't let me lose_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Beautiful mind_

 _Your heart got a story with mine_

 _Your heart got me hurting at times_

 _Your heart gave me new kind of highs_

 _Your heart got me feeling so fine_

 _So what to do_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _It took us a while_

 _With every breath a new day_

 _With love on the line_

 _We've had our share of mistakes_

 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you_

 _Brighter than gold_

 _This love shining brighter than gold_

 _This love is like letters in bold_

 _This love is like out of control_

 _This love's never growing old_

 _You make it new_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _It took us a while_

 _'Cause we were young and unsure_

 _With love on the line_

 _What if we both would need more_

 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you_

 _Falling, crash into my arms_

 _Love you like this_

 _Like a first kiss_

 _Never let go_

 _Falling, crash into my arms_

 _Never breaking what we got_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for..._

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _All for me_

 _And just like that_

 _All I need is you_

 _All I feel is you_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm still falling..._

 _And just like that_

 _All I need is you_

 _All I feel is you_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you_

* * *

Tokiya sat by the window, watching the waves crash against each other as his turquoise eyes lay focused on the sunset, which was like the colour of Haruka's hair. His heart pained because that afternoon, he had bared a fragment of what he truly felt for her and the fact that he could not have her because of his career bothered him so badly.

The waves reminded him of his emotions, so tumultuous and chaotic. They ran deep and powerful and he could not help but hide them so they could both aim for making their dreams a reality. His fingers fiddled with the fabric of his checkered scarf and he sighed aloud. Just what had she done to him?

The longing ache grew in his chest and he stared back at the sea. He had resisted all his desires to want to touch her every time she smiled or frowned.

 _The two of them looked at each other, his turquoise eyes meet her golden ones. He wanted to kiss her soft lips then, pouring his love into the action when he saw her lose herself to music. Instead, he smiled before walking up and taking a seat next to her._

 _"Shall we play some more songs?" He asked, playing a few notes from a folk song._

 _Haruka had beamed. "Yes!"_

He had it bad.

Nanami Haruka had been a storm who took him by surprise.

 _Oh Haruka..._ He whispered. _If you were a storm...then I will gladly drown just to be with you._

* * *

Haruka lay in her bed, watching the ceiling and the songbird chandelier which hung and caught silver glimmers as light shone. She felt the beating of her heart, so loud and pronounced in the silence of her room. How did her heart start longing for Ichinose Tokiya even more? She recalled the way his hand was on his chest as he sang the lyrics.

"All I breathe..." She sang to herself. "All I feel..." She rolled to her side, sighing. Haruka had been in bed like this after the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon singing and playing to a medley of tunes on the piano.

"Ichinose-san.." She whispered to herself. Her heart hurt so bad from being separated especially after feeling so cherished and like as if she belonged beside him. He didn't even use actions, she felt it all in the songs they played. Maybe it did not mean something more but...she couldn't help but feel tumultuous. He had shaken her heart with just his melodious voice and music. He had encompassed her heart and now when he was not around, she felt lacking. Oh Haruka, why are you feeling all of this?

That's when it hit her. The list. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal her tasks. She took a pen and struck out the first item.

 _Play the piano in the grand theatre_

She felt a bubble of satisfaction when the pen met paper but would every task leave her so...wrecked..? Haruka bit her lip, feeling her heart yearn for Tokiya. Sighing, she looked at the waves.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The song was "Still Falling For You" by Ellie Goulding! I recommend reading this chapter with the songs mentioned here! Reviews=love. See you soon!**_

 _ **I am also open to suggestions. Which task do you want to see next? Lemme know through PM/a review!**_


End file.
